Rowan's Journey
by Dr. Matrix
Summary: A girl destined to become a great pokemon master has set out on her first journey.


This is an alternate universe set at the same time Ash sets out on his journey.

" talking "

psychic communication 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own POKEMON!!! However, I do own professor willow, Rowan, and Adam.

  
  


Rowan was filled with excitement. Her mother Professor Willow was going to allow her to start her pokemon journey tomorrow. She had been catching and training pokemon all her life but now she would be able to see how she measured up to other trainers. She was home schooled and the only person she had ever battled was her mom. Her mom had been a gym leader in her youth and that was why she was letting Rowan start her pokemon journey early. She was only nine years old. Rowan had light brown hair, light brown eyes, was rather on the thin side and wore blue jeans and a red tank top. She had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail tied with a red scrunchie.

Rowan had very strong psychic powers just like her mother. That is why she had several psychic pokemon. Rowan had a golduck named Splash, an alakazam named Faze, a dragonair named Stretch, a sandslash named Digger, a Rapidash named Lightening, a fearow named Swoop, a jynx named Elcici, a hypno named Dizzy, a cleffable named Moonshine, an onyx named Dilos, an Electabuzz named Jolt, a vileplume named Oregano, a vennonat named cloud, a raticate named Cheese, a Blastoise named Icer, a charizard named Emalf, a jolteon named Shock, a flareon named Sizzle, a wigglytuff named Lullaby and a machamp named Hercules. ( I know it is a lot of strong pokemon but she has been training all her life and her mom gave her some.) 

Rowan held her new blue pokadex and checked her poke-kit for the thousandth time. She had 50 ultraballs, 100 revives, 20 hyper potions, 10 max potions, and 100 potionsvitamins for her pokemon, (she gave them each a carbos, iron, calcium and protein every day,) an escape rope, and stones in case she got pokemon that needed them in order to evolve. She had 100,000 dollars. On her journey she knew she could only take six pokemon. She would take Faze who was her friend and would walk with her everywhere. Also Stretch so he could evolve, Lightening and Swoop to ride, and Digger and Splash to round out the team. 

She lived close to Mt. Moon and was looking forward to traveling to Cerulean City. She couldn't wait to start battling. Walking in to the cool caves she caught sight of two strange rocks. I wonder what these could be, she thought. All of a sudden Faze sent her a message, there is a zubat behind you, shall we catch it? Of course! She replied. Faze use thunder wave and a light confusion. sure, Thanks buddy. Rowan threw the pokeball at the now prone Paras. I shall name you Spam. great name Thanks Faze. I was being sarcastic. "Hey!" 

  
  


They were interrupted by the ringing of Rowan's cell phone. "Hi mom" "Hi Rowan, I just got Spam, would you like me to train him for you until you are ready for him?" "Sure mom, thanks!" "No problem dear. Call me from the pokecenter when you want to change your team." "Ok."

Let's go Faze, I want to battle. I do too Rowan. Up ahead Rowan caught site of a burly man. She immediately resolved to challenge him. Walking up to the large man she said, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle." "I accept little girl, but as the challenged I will make the rules." he replied. "Fine by me." "It will be a one on one battle. I choose you Geodude." I hate it when people don't think of names for their pokemon, I am going to enjoy beating this guy she told Faze.

  
  


"Splash," she shouted. "Surf" the golduck did so and the geodude promptly fainted. "Here you go girl," said the biker, handing her 200 dollars all the while grumbling to himself. Rowan smiled happily and continued on her way.

  
  


She spotted a strange looking rock at her feet and realized it was a geodude. Immediately she threw an ultra ball at it and she caught it. "Yay! I have a geodude. Geodude I will name you Igneus." Rowan immediately called her mom. "Hey mom could you train Igneus for me too?" "Of course darling her mom answered." "Thanks." she relplied.

  
  


She saw that she was almost out of Mt. Moon when everything went dark. Two shadowy figures said, Hello, We live for trouble/ trouble doubled, Destruction / desolation, Ending love/ Starting fright, Abby / Ben, We are team rocket! A particularly stupid looking primape jumped up shouting prrrriiiiiimmmmaaaaape! Faze, psychic the goons please with pleasure Oh no, we're being knocked out!

  
  


"Cerulean City, well it certainly looks bright out here. I had better start looking for the gym." Rowan, look at that big building right in front of you (the building has a huge sign saying Cerulean gym.) "Ok, you got me. Right now I want to head over there to watch one of the gym's battles and then we can go to the pokemon center to eat and sleep." And you want to get the proper pokemon for the match. you know me too well Faze True.

  
  


The cerulean gym was a beautiful blue and white building. All of the matches took place over a large pool. A young boy walked in and challenged the gym leader Rain. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like he was around ten or eleven years old. He wore blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. "The rules of this gym are, each trainer may use up to three pokemon, the last person with a conscious pokemon wins. If a pokemon is called back it is counted as having fainted. There is no time limit." Rain started with a seel. "Seel, aurora beam now," she shouted. The challenger used a rattata. "Fang, agility" the aurora beam missed the rattata. "Now Fang, use hyper fang," seel started to look weaker. wow, that guy is good mused Rowan. I, agree, to succeed with such an average pokemon, however that seel has not given up yet "Seel, hyper beam" Rain smiled as rattata was knocked out. "Fang return, go Sprout." the boy shouted releasing a bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, vine whip" the already weakened seel was knocked out.

  
  


Rain smirked as she released vaporeon. "Vaporeon, blizzard now!" bulbasaur was knocked out with one hit. he doesn't have much of a chance, does he? Rowan asked Faze. I don't think that he does. Rowan sighed. The boy looked worried as he pulled out a primape. bad choice, don't you agree Rowan? you are just prejudiced Faze, everyone knows fighting pokemon don't stand a chance against psychic ones. you're right for once hey! "Smash, take down!" "Vaporeon, mist into the pool!" the take down missed as the primate looked around frantically for the now invisible vaporeon. "Vaporeon, surf!" the attack hit the poor primape hard and he fainted. "Primape return," said the boy sadly. "Don't worry" said Rain "you fought well, after you have trained some more, come back and perhaps you will be able to win the cascade badge." "Thank you," he replied. 

  
  


Faze could you teleport us right outside? I want to meet that boy sure. "Hi, what's your name?" Rowan asked him. "My name is Adam I love pokemon and I am a pokemon trainer, what's yours?" "Rowan I am also a pokemon trainer and I adore pokemon. Hey do you want to come to the pokemon center with me? I have to have my pokemon fed and I need to choose the pokemon for my match against the cerulean gym leader." "Sure, and I will be choosing my pokemon for my next match with Rain, the gym leader."

  
  


"Cool, which pokemon are you going to choose?" Rowan asked Adam. "Well, I saved my good pokemon for the second match, I just started my journey a month ago and I haven't fought in any gyms before. I wanted to learn about the leader's style before I fought for real, I figured I would save my good pokemon for then. Since Rain uses water pokemon I will use my pikachu named Sparks, my jigglypuff named Fluff, and my ." "Sounds smart, I also just started my journey and have not fought in any gyms yet." replied Rowan. They walked to the pokecenter and handed their pokeballs to a smiling Nurse Joy. "I will have these ready for you in fifteen minutes, okay?" asked Nurse Joy. "Great" they responded in unison. 

  
  


"So, where do you plan on going next?" Adam asked. "I plan to just wander around catching pokemon and fighting trainers and winning badges," she answered. "I want to fight in Indigo." "Cool! I do too. Why don't we wander around together?" said Adam. "Sounds fun to me." "Oh children, here are your pokemon. Lunch has been set up outside on picnic tables." "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy" they replied together.

  
  


They let all of the pokemon out so that they could enjoy the scrumptious feast. Over lunch Rowan decided she would use her dragonair Stretch, despite its weakness towards ice, her jolteon named Shock, and her electabuzz named Jolt. Adam was using the pokemon he had decided upon earlier.

  
  


Rowan was ecstatic as she walked through the large double doors leading to the gym. She was finally a real trainer! She was going to challenge the gym leader and she was going to win. She called out in a clear strong voice, "I challenge the gym leader of Cerulean gym," she couldn't help giggling excitedly. "I know just how you feel," Adam whispered. "I did the same thing." he continued, smiling good naturedly.

  
  


Rain walked into the room. She had spiky black hair cut short, and looked as though she were seventeen. She wore a one piece blue bathing suit and a pair of matching waterproof blue shorts. She smiled and solemnly intoned the rules. "Three pokemon each. If you recall a pokemon that pokemon is out. No time limit."

  
  


Rowan smiled, and said "go Stretch." Dragonair trilled happily, extremely excited to be battling a gym leader. Rain sent out vaporeon. "Stretch, thunder wave" the thunder wave hit vaporeon who became paralyzed. "Stretch, dragon rage." The dragon rage hit vaporeon hard. Rain used a heal all on vaporeon who subsequently recovered from the debilitating paralysis. "Blizzard," "Dragon rage" the attacks hit at the same time and both pokemon fainted. Rowan used a revive and a potion on dragonair restoring his HP. A strange glow surrounded Stretch as he grew larger and changed into...Dragonite. "Stretch! You've evolved! I am so proud of you!" yelled Rowan as she hugged her new dragonite. "Ok, Stretch, you did great. Now return!" 


End file.
